1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroplating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electroplating installations are known, comprising a basket which receives the workpieces to be plated and which is subject to the action of a vibrator device which imparts to it an oscillatory rotative movement. Said basket is provided with a helical ramp coaxial with the axis of oscillation, the arrangement producing a continuous movement of the workpieces located in the basket.
However, in such known arrangements, the vibrator device is an integral part of the electroplating installation.